Heart Shaped Box
by Shayasauraus
Summary: Demi/Selena. Actual life not movie verse. Rating most likely will change later in the story.


I'm revising and re-editing most of this story. Hopefully, I'll be able to put up chapters once a week or so. Nothing is mine except the movie titles I made up.

* * *

Maybe it was the fact that we grew up together, the fact that we shared all of the moments of getting older. First crushes, first kisses, everything and anything we shared. We were closer than best friends, closer than sisters. She was there when I was bullied in junior high; I was there when her mom remarried. We met when we were seven. Selena, with a big toothless grin, smiled at me and I swear, even though I was only seven, my heart melted when I saw her smile. She was so pretty. I was scared to talk to her. So I did the logical thing any seven-year-old would do… I hid behind my mother. Selena giggled and smiled even bigger. That moment I knew, I _knew_, that I would have to make her laugh again. No matter what. I didn't know why it was so important but I was going to make her laugh. Once my mom and I sat down, my mother whispered to me, "Why don't you invite her over to color and to sit on your jacket?" I nodded shyly and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Demi," I stuck out a hand. She eyed me for a moment, then stood up and took it.

"Hi, I'm Selena," She smiled again, her toothless grin covering her face.

"Would you like to color with me?" I grinned shyly, twisting my hands behind my back as I pointing towards my mom.

"Course!" Selena beamed at me and we took a seat coloring away.

The next few years went by in a blur.

We weren't cast together on the show, but still kept in contact and became good friends. Over the years, she became my closet companion, my best friend. We told each other everything. Without realizing it, we became each other's everything. Then junior high started. Both of us attended school at James Brown Middle School. We were excited and nervous and scared all in one. That year Selena got her first boyfriend, Kyle.. Or maybe it was Kenny I can't remember it was K-something. Anyways, when she first told me I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I dismissed it and acted happy for Selena. Honestly, I was happy. I mean my happiness was, is, and always will be put second to Selena's. Then I saw them holding hands at lunch, and it was like I had been falling and I suddenly hit the ground. It was horrible. Every day at lunch, they held hands, while Whatshisface talked to his buddies and Selena talked to me. Every day they held hands, I wanted it to be me holding her hand. Selena must have noticed something was going on so she suggested that I go to the movies with Whatshisface and Whathisface's friend. I agreed just so I could be with her.

The day of the movies finally arrived. Our parents thought it was adorable that we were both going on our first official "dates". They took pictures when Whathisface's parents arrived, gushed over what outfits we were wearing, it was horrid. I just wanted to get out of there, but, unfortunately, the evening got worse.

First, the ride to the theatre was long. Whathisface's friend kept trying to hold my hand, which felt awkward and weird, nothing like the type of hands I was used to. Next, Whathisface's mother kept saying how pretty we were and how "adorable our first date was". While in good spirits, it got old fast.

Finally we arrive at the movies and go to the counter to buy our tickets.

"Four tickets to _Action Zombie Hunter IV: Rise of Zombie Cheerleader_." Whathisface said as he put the money on the table.

"Wait dude! The girls might get too-" Whathisface's friend started with a snicker. "scared."

Now, Selena and I weren't the average junior high girls. We watched sports, burped, and had an unhealthy obsession with zombie films. We've seen every zombie movie from 1973's _A Virgin among the Living Dead _to George A. Romano's cult classic _Night of the Living Dead_. So, it was kind of an insult when they suggested that movie. The original _Action Zombie Hunter_ was ok, but in _Action Zombie Hunter II: I See Zombies_, they had mediocre gore-factor and Action _Zombie Hunter III_ was just horrible.

O, it was a complete surprise when Selena piped up. "Sure! I mean as long as it's not too scary." Whathisface grinned at her and winked at his friend.

"Don't worry baby." Whathisface said with a smile. "If you get too scared, I'll protect you." She smiled at him and leaned into his arms.

I rolled my eyes and tried not to gag. Seriously? This was exactly the type of behavior that we used to make fun of and pretended to throw up to. We promised each other that we would never become boy crazy or anything like that. What happened to that promise?

We took out seats in the movie theatre; Whathisname first, Selena, me, and then Whathisface's friend.

The movie was as terrible as I expected. Yet again, they replace one of my favorite characters and the plot was so shitty. Basically, the protagonist has a daughter (never mentioned before) who's in high school and they have to battle the evil head cheerleader of the school.

As the cheesy scene where the protagonist's daughter kisses her popular, handsome crush, I turned to Selena to laugh and when I turned, I saw Selena and Whathisface kissing, I wanted to hurl. Then, while I turned back to the screen, Whatshisface's friend kissed me. First, it was gross. Tasted like burnt popcorn and Pepsi. Second, it was sloppy he was all over the place. I felt like I was drowning in his salvia. After the movie ended, he expected me to hold his hand, like that us kissing made us official. Once we got back to my house after the movie, Selena bursts out, "He kissed you didn't he?" I nodded once. "What was it like?" She asked, scooting closer to me, while we were on my bed.

"It was umm… wet?" I offered.

She laughed, "Yeah (whatshisface)'s kiss tasted like burnt popcorn and-"

"Pepsi!" We finished together laughing.

"I wonder if all kisses are like that?" Selena wondered aloud while flopping herself in my lap.

"I doubt it." I responded, as I played with her hair.

"Maybe we're bad kissers…" Selena trailed off. There was a pause as we sat in silence. Now, our silences were never awkward or uncomfortable. They were pleasant silences.

"Hey DemDem?"

"Yeah Sel?"

"Umm… I was wondering maybe we could practice kissing together, just so we could be better with our boyfriends-" I almost gagged at that word "- next time."

"Uhhh okk…" I kissed her chastely on the cheek. Her skin was smooth and I swear, even though it only lasted for a second, if the rest of her body was like that, I wanted to kiss every part of her and never stop.

"Not like that silly! It has to be an actual kiss. Like the movies."

"Ok… you start."

Selena gave her heart warming smile and kissed me.

I'll be honest; the first thing I thought was that if all girls' kisses were like this I'm never kissing a boy again. Ever again.

Second, her lips were soft and she tasted like..sunshine. Like happiness. Like every single good memory in my life was all in that kiss, and every single thing I needed was in that kiss.

And it seemed like as soon as she kissed me she pulled away.

"How was that?" She asked glancing at me shyly.

"You have soft lips…" I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. And good I guess…"

"Well good," Selena smiled and kissed me again.

"GIRLS IT'S TIME FOR BED!" My mother called making me jumped out of my skin. For some reason, I had a feeling we shouldn't be practicing kissing…

"Good night Demetria Devonne Lovato." She said right before she kissed me one last time, and then crawled into her sleeping bag. "I love you."

"I love you too Selena.." I mumbled after she had fallen asleep.

The next few days at school were pointless, Whatshisface's friend thought we were dating which was weird. His hand was all sweaty and it felt like my hand was being suffocated… However about four days after me and Selena kissed, shocking news came.

"Me and (whatshisface) broke up," Selena said to me casually after school, while we were doing our math homework. While Selena was in normal math, I was in advanced math, and would normally help her out with hers.

"What?" I dropped my pencil.

"Yeah. It's whatever. He just wasn't my type."

Little did I know that her breaking up with Whatshisface would be much more problematic then I expected…


End file.
